A mission of hearts
by emilies93
Summary: When old friends team up to save their friend who got kidnapped, they never expected things to turn out the way they did. Philip, the best hacker in his field, called his long time friend Bailey, a young woman who used to be a spy but turned her back to the agency to become her own boss by being a mercenary. But what they all didn't know is that their friend turn out to be more.


**Hello everyone! It's my first fiction ever in English (I'm french) and come to think of it, it's the first I ever wrote so I'm really sorry if there's mistakes, and a lot of them. I'm doing my best. For me, it's also a way of improving my English. I don't mind you pointing out my mistakes, as long it is said in a nice way.**

**The first chapter is really slow, I know, but I wanted to introduce some characters. I hope the second one is going to be better.**

* * *

><p>When Philip lost contact with Suzie, he completely freaked out. She was on a mission all by her own. The only way they could keep in touch was with the transmitter she had in her ear. This was a dangerous mission, and even more fore Suzie. Not that she wasn't a good spy or anything, but she was more the bait type of spy. The kind you use to attract the target, not the kind to beat information out of guy or to fight hand to hand with a bunch of men. That was more Bailey's type, but she wasn't with them anymore.<p>

UCA also known as Under Cover Agency is often used to infiltrate criminal organization and put down their member that were more likely to commit important crimes. The agency was created in Canada, but was now big enough that it had many members worldwide. A really strict code was set to maintain order in the group, one of the reasons Bailey got out of it.

Suzie's objective was to flirt with an old rich man suspected of sex crime. She had to get to know him and basically make him admit his crime. If this objective failed, she had to gun him down. But shit happens, and the hacker lost connection with the spy. The last thing that was said was Phil telling her that he'll get all the help he could to bring her back. She was somewhere in Russia, but he lost track of her and he didn't know how that could be possible. They have taken all the precautions necessary, like always, but something went wrong. He didn't know how, why and where. In other words, he was totally blind.

''Fucking shit!'' whispered the hacker. ''What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I don't even know where to begin!''

He slowly took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and that made it hard for him to think. He knew the agency would send a guy over, but they would also take the case out of his hand, because they wanted a ''new angle'' for the mission if this one failed. But thus also mean that he couldn't be informed of the progress and Suzie was her friend. He couldn't let her down. A solution needed to be found, and one came to his mind right away. It was his only chance to stay discreet, and the wisest. He just hoped that it wasn't a shitty idea.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day of summer where the leaves were at their brightest green and the sun was hot on the skin. It could have been a good day to swim a little or take a walk in the wood, but that wasn't the case for Bailey. It was time to make the wood supply for the fireplace. She was cutting logs of wood near a simple house that was also near a calm lake. She could do this all day without getting tired of it, her passed training making her in really good shape.<p>

Her long black hairs were attached in a lousy ponytail, floating with the light wind. Her ivory skin was slowly getting red from the sun and her grey eyes were a light grey due to the nice weather. She was wearing her typical clothing: a black tight camisole and an old pair of dark blue jeans. Every now and then, she would bring what she had cut to her garage and come back to cut other wood. It was a peaceful day and that made her happy. It was different from what she normally lived. Being a mercenary was far from being easy. It has its good moment, like the pay check and the good missions ending, but it was mentally and physically challenging. But she couldn't complaint; it was her choice of living after all.

When the lumberjack job was done, she got inside her little chalet to get a refreshing lemonade. As she was about to get in, she saw the door was ajar. If she didn't knew better, she would have simply gotten inside, but she did knew better. As an old habit, she took the gun that was hidden on her belt and position herself, ready to fire. Her blood was boiling of stress and excitement as she gently pushed the door. Bailey slowly moved inside and checked her surroundings. That is when she saw someone sitting at her kitchen table.

''The fuck are you doing here Jackass!?''. It was said with a smile in her voice as she recognized the man sitting. She approached him and putted away her weapon.

Phil got up of the chair to make a cheerful hug to her old friend.

''It's been a while Bailey! You surely change! And for the better that is.''

They hugged each other for a moment before Bailey got away and took a serious face again. She sensed that something was wrong just by the way he was fidgeting with his fingers and looking at the floor. He was going to tell her a bad news. If they were something she could trust more than herself, it was surely her gut. And know, it was telling her that something went wrong.

''Why are you here Phil?''

He looked ashamed and pitiful. Phil didn't know where to begin.

''You know…I've been working with Suzie quite a while now and…the protocol is stupid, this shouldn't be…And maybe everything is my fault but…''

She cut him off. ''Calm down buddy. What are you talking about?''

He looked at her in the eyes, desperate. ''Suzie, while on a mission got kidnapped. And you know how things work, if a mission fails, I can't continue working on it. I can't let that happen. I really need your help''.

She knew how he felt about it because she had been in his situation. The UCA took a case out of her hands that turn out exactly like that, and because of that, she never saw her teammate again. She had been so close to finding him but the agency never listened to her because the ''angle'' she had use for the mission had provoke the loss of Markus Callan. Even till this day, he's nowhere to be found. That is what made her quite.

''Just tell me who I'm running after buddy. Got no time to lose''.


End file.
